He's a Little Spoiled
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: His class may have babied him while he was still recovering from an accidental femur break but one weekend with them out of the dorms and Katsuki is already there with open arms as well as some non-negotiable terms. Katsuki makes Izuku cuddle with him since he refuses to succumb to his pain medication. Established Katsuki Bakugo X Izuku Midoriya


"Are you sure you don't want any of us here, you know, in case you need anything?" Ochaco questioned for the fifth time that day, fiddling with her fingers in the doorway. She was peeking behind her long eyelashes, a pout on her lips.

Izuku chuckled quietly, using his crutches to properly lean against the wall, looking a bit pale, "Go have fun with everyone. You don't need to worry about me, I'll probably just play on my phone or catch up on my missed work."

She rolled her eyes, but still had this look of apprehension, "Don't overexert yourself, you know what the doctor said."

"Of course." He grinned, trying to shoo her outside where the rest of their class was waiting, "Look, it's the weekend and you've been taking care of me the last few days so, I think you deserve some you-time."

"Well, it wouldn't _really_ be me-time since I'll be hanging out with everyone else." At the mention of them, the rest of Class 1-A waved at him, grinning like idiots. Ochaco giggled at their antics before turning back to her injured friend, "You'll call if something happens, right?"

Izuku nodded, shifting his arms a bit to feel more comfortable on his crutches that rubbed annoyingly at his armpits, "Yeah, and if it's something minor, Kacchan will be here."

The brunette pouted again, looking away with this _look_ on her face… it made his heart sink, "I don't think he'd be very helpful in this situation but, can you text me about the minor things?" She was looking at him again with worry clouding her brown eyes.

He wanted to rebut any of her negative thoughts towards the blond-haired teenager but kept it to himself because no one knew _that_ side of Katsuki – they've never dated him before. Instead, of saying anything else about the explosive teen, he simply gave his best friend another nod, "Yeah, yeah, now get lost."

"You're so mean, Deku." Ochaco giggled, pulling him into a quick hug, turning to leave.

Izuku watched her as well as everyone else on his team leave the dormitories before closing the door and heading back to the living room of the common area. The trip to the couch from the door tired him out, made his leg ache uncomfortably. He nearly flopped on the sofa due to this but stopped himself at the last moment, knowing that it would only upset the torn muscles and his broken femur.

He tried to slow down his breathing, enough to calm his accelerated heartbeat. Izuku thought back to how he got in this position, of how he'd broken his femur and tore his muscles in his thigh. It honestly wasn't of his own doing this time – a relief to most, really – but it was an accident. One of the other student's quirk was out of control that and just swiftly broke his femur, sending him flying which inevitable tore a few muscles.

It hurt but Izuku didn't take it to heart, knowing that it was an accident.

So, for the last few days, he's been at the dormitories recovering. His fellow classmates each took the time to bring his assignments back to him for Izuku to do when he wasn't sleeping. However, it was the weekend now and that meant that everyone could either go home to visit their parents or find something to do. Izuku had decided to stay in the dorm, thinking it to be better for his leg as to not put so much stress on it, that is.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Katsuki called from the top of the stairs, nearly startling the injured boy who'd been too lost in thought to hear him coming downstairs.

Izuku rubbed his eyes – fuck, he's already so tired - before looking up at the other teen, "I was just seeing everyone out of the dorms."

"No, what you _needed_ to be doing was resting." He huffed out, crossing the distance from the stairs to the coffee table in front of the couch, "Plus, those pain meds the hospital gave you should have already knocked you out unless you didn't take you three o'clock pills?"

Katsuki gave his boyfriend a critical look that got a giggle out of him. "I took them." The green-haired teenager confirmed before smiling slightly, "I'm just not tired, that's all."

The rather explosive teenager rolled his eyes, sitting on the coffee table, putting his elbows on his thighs for leverage, "You're a terrible liar."

Izuku chuckled quietly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while trying to hide his eyes, "I just… don't feel like sleeping."

"And why not?"

"Just…" He thought for a moment, leaning back into the couch with an exasperated sigh, "I've slept most of the time-"

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Because you're supposed to-"

"-and I just want to be awake for a while, do something productive-"

"You're _supposed_ to be resting." His boyfriend crossed his arms over his chest.

"-because I feel like a vegetable when I don't do anything." He stated, hands flipping around in an animated motion, "I've just missed so much schoolwork-"

"Your teachers said that you were exempted from most of them." Katsuki informed the other boy, "The only thing expected of you is to get better, okay?"

Izuku stopped, mouth hanging open but had nothing else to say. Silence enveloped the two for a moment as the green-haired teen tried to collect his thoughts, blinking much slower than initially. He looked up at the blond in front of him, poking his bottom lip out slightly, "Sorry."

The blond sighed dramatically, rubbing his temple, "You're the worst to take care of when you're injured. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The youngest of the two smiled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck once more, "I still don't feel like sleeping."

"Well, then, scoot over." Katsuki made a shooing motion, watching the boy move to the other side of the sofa before taking a seat against the armrest. He could feel eyes on him as the blond-haired teenager stretched out on the couch, putting a pillow behind his back so that he wouldn't get uncomfortable. "Come here." He stated with a bored expression.

"Huh?"

"Come _here_." Katsuki opened his arms, squeezing his fingers twice for emphasis.

"Oh." Izuku blinked in surprise, placing his crutches on the floor and moving over to his boyfriend. He laid down slowly, trying to desperately not upset his femur or the muscles in his legs, as he leaned in close to the blond. The green-haired teenager let out a hiss of pain as he desperately tried to find a position that was comfortable and wouldn't upset his leg any further. What ended up working had his back was tucked up against the blond's chest and the back of the couch, body on its side with his injured leg parallel to the ceiling.

Katsuki looked down at the injured one, "If you won't sleep, then we'll just lay here until you decide to."

At the notion of his words, he was already moving to sit up, " _Kacchan_ -" However, his boyfriend had already pressed an arm against Izuku's side, keeping him from getting up. The boy huffed in retaliation, "Fine, whatever."

Katsuki rolled his eyes for what seemed like the tenth time that day, pulling out his phone. He pulled up Instagram, scrolling along the 'Stories' before settling on peeking at what Eijiro had put online.

" _Ooooof-"_ The boy screeched, laughing at something Denki was doing on camera. The redhead was prepared to say something else but Katsuki was already fed up with it, swiping a few times before landing on Ochaco's story. Izuku peeked up upon seeing one of his best friend's social media, eyes wide with interest.

The first was a picture was from this morning. She was posing with the other girls in the bathroom, captioning it with _'Looking nice with my besties'_ in bold orange lettering. The green-haired boy smiled slightly, pressing the side of his face into Katsuki's chest a little more just to see the rest of Ochaco's story better. His boyfriend gave him a look before clicking to the next one.

"What are they doing?" Izuku blinked in question.

" _Guys, oh my god- stop that."_ Ochaco was whispering, giggling behind the camera as she watched Sero and Denki throwing a recently bought loaf of bread – still in its bag – around the living room. What was worse was that it was just above Izuku's head, having fallen asleep on the couch that morning. _"Stop it-"_ His best friend broke out in giggles again, _"You're going to wake-"_

Ochaco wasn't able to finish her sentence when the loaf of bread smacked the injured boy in the face.

Denki and Sero laughed hysterically, slapping their hand over their mouths to be quiet. They were squealing with laughter, slapping their thighs in exasperation. At this point the brunette behind the camera couldn't even keep the camera upright, pointing it to their feet as – what sounded like – Tori snickered quietly beside her. _"Oh my god!"_ Sero boy called out, the camera lifting up again before being aimed at Izuku, _"He didn't even wake up!"_

Denki peered over, _"No way, that's-"_ That's where the video ended, moving over to the third part of Ochaco's story where is showed the dented loaf of bread lying on the floor beside Izuku's slumbering body.

Katsuki snorted aloud, pressing his finger against the story to pause it, "You slept through _that_? You're even denser than I'd anticipated."

Izuku rolled his eyes, flushing from embarrassment, "I couldn't help myself, my nine o'clock medication knocked me out this morning."

"Man, if only your three p.m. one would do the same." The blond smirked at the dirty look the boy on top of him sent before lifting his finger before pressing it once more. It was another picture of Ochaco holding up a figurine with the caption of _'Oh wow, it finally came it :)'_ in green italics.

"Oh!" His boyfriend's eyes lit up, finger hovering over the statuette, "That's the limited edition Gunhead figurine. I wanted one, but they were already out of stock by the time I got enough money."

"Really?"

Izuku nodded, humming in content, "Do you think she'll let me see it?"

Katsuki gave him a pointed look, "Are you her best friend or not?"

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes, "Stupid question, I get it." He yawned slightly, blinking slowly at the screen. His boyfriend saw it but didn't comment on it, knowing that would only fuel Izuku to stay up longer than his body could withstand.

They continued to file through Ochaco's rather long story on Instagram before stopping at yet another picture of the girl. She had the phone held up high enough to get everyone into a big group picture, grinning from ear-to-ear. All the girls were closer to her than the boys, but they were all still there. In bold red letters, Ochaco puts _'Hanging out with the 'fam'._

"I can't believe she uses the word 'fam'." Katsuki snorted again, amused by the word. He skipped the picture of this weird potted plant she found while out and about, going over to watch a video of Mina doing a handstand but accidentally kicking Tenya in the face, cracking his glasses. Everyone was laughing – that sound overt in the video – as well as Mina apologizing profusely to the dark-haired teenager.

The last part of Ochaco's story was a picture of what she was eating for dinner taken twenty minutes ago.

The room was silent as Katsuki scrolled through his friends' stories, looking at situations being played out from different angles. Asui taking a picture in the bathroom with the girls but it was taken in front of the mirror instead of a selfie that morning. Mina videoing herself looking off-screen at – presumably – Tenya, telling her followers that she's kicked him in the face and continued to shout apologies off into the distance. Sero and Denki also had duel pictures of Izuku having been hit with bread earlier that morning with different captions on both.

It was amusing, to say the least.

A soft snore interrupted his thought process. Katsuki glanced down, seeing his boyfriend quietly snoozing. "Oh _finally_." He sighed out in an exasperated tone, "The meds finally took him."

In all honesty, he might have been worrying over Izuku trying to overexert himself instead of resting like the doctor had suggested. However, that green-haired bastard was stubborn and hated bothering people, so he was already trying to walk around – which his doctor had said _not_ to do for at least another week – because he wanted to get better as fast as possible.

Everyone had already had their moments – fussing over Izuku, that is – the days following his instruction from the doctor and his visit to the hospital. They reminded him to take his medication, asked if he was comfortable, retrieved things for him if it was too far, helped him around the dormitories – as if he couldn't do them himself – brought him food, and just all around babied him.

Katsuki could see that, while Izuku might have appreciated it in the beginning, was quite tired of it by the time the weekend came around. He didn't like bothering them for things if he needed help and didn't want them babying him when he didn't need the help; it was a continuous and rather exhausting cycle of events.

At night, though, Izuku would take his crutches and hobble into the elevator up to the four floor of their dormitory. He'd limp slowly down the corridor towards his boyfriend's room and knock twice before being let in. Katsuki would already be handing Izuku one of his black hoodies for the green-haired teenager to put on – since he always complained about how cold his room was – before sitting at his desk doing some late-night studying.

And in the instances that Izuku fell asleep on the blond's bed, Katsuki would simply pull the covers over him and head back over to his work.

Even if they didn't speak much during that time, it was still nice.

Katsuki looked down, setting his phone down on the coffee table and using his now free hand to lightly comb back his boyfriend's bangs. He never really did this when the other boy was awake, not ready to deal with all the sappy shit Izuku might say to him if he did that. So, most times, when they were in a position like this, he opted to play with the other teenager's hair whilst he slept.

Katsuki stared boredly, hands moving in a continuous motion throughout his boyfriend's hair before noticing the furrow in Izuku's brows, the quiet frown on his face. The blond-haired teenager thought for a moment, trying to figure out why the other boy looked so uncomfortable. "Oh, yeah, his leg." He mumbled out loud.

Trying to be careful – to not jostle his boyfriend's leg as well as make sure he didn't wake up – Katsuki slowly shifted Izuku's body on top of his, to give his lower body some more moving room in case he decided to shift in his sleep. It took another minute before the discomfort on his face completely disappeared, face burrowing into Katsuki open jacket unconsciously.

He scoffed but had a soft smile on his face as he wrapped both of his arms around the injured boy, "Spoiled brat." Katsuki held him there for just a moment just breathing the other in before ultimately getting bored of the silence, reaching back over for his phone. He played a stupid game – dying almost immediately on start – before feeling hands tugging at his tank top. The blond-haired boy glanced down, seeing sleepy eyes staring up at him. "Go back to sleep." He whispered out.

"No…" Izuku mumbled out, lips parting sleepily.

Katsuki rolled his eyes, running a hand through his boyfriend's dark hair again, getting a hum of content from him, "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

The other boy leaned into his touch, blinking slowly up at the older teen, "Can I have a kiss?"

" _Spoiled."_ Katsuki thought before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss on Izuku's lips, "Now go back to sleep or I'll get mad."

"No, you won't." The aspiring hero smiled adorably, letting up on his grip on his boyfriend's tank top before shutting his eyes and almost instantly falling asleep.

Katsuki sighed out but couldn't stop the stupid grin from creeping up on his face as he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, placing it over Izuku's body, "Definitely spoiled."

It was close to ten-thirty when Class 1-A came back to the dormitories that night. Ochaco was on her phone most of the time, having waited for a text from Izuku saying if he needed help or not; it nearly gave her anxiety. However, she knew that he could _mostly_ take care of himself, even injured.

"So," Mina began, an eyebrow raised, "anyone else thinks that Midoriya is probably trying to exercise while we're all gone?"

"He could be since he's so stubborn." Shoto stated arms crossed looking rather indifferent, "He'd said something about feeling bored before we left."

Denki shook his head, hand going to move his bangs out of his eyes, "No way, he's definitely passed out. Did no one see the video of him getting hit with bread and _not_ wake up?"

Tenya rolled his eyes in exasperation, "We all saw the video, Kaminari, but that could just mean that he has the energy to work out; such dedication."

"Well, then he's just being stupid." Ochaco shook her head as they entered the dormitories, "He's not supposed to be putting any pressure on his leg – that's what his doctor said, anyway!"

"Yeah, and I bet that Bakugo wasn't any help at all." Mineta called from the back, "He seemed pretty pissed this morning."

Tokoyami nodded his head in agreement, rounding up on the living room, "Hopefully he just stayed in his room, not bothering Midoriya."

A soft snoring caught their attention, heads collectively turning towards the sound. It wouldn't have bothered Class 1-A had it not been from a completely different person than the one they were expecting. Lying on the couch, taking up the entire length of it, was Katsuki and Izuku. The latter of the two was lying atop the blond-haired teenager who looked uncomfortable in his sleep – probably from the position.

"Does anyone have any idea what's going on?" The shortest of Class 1-A called out, nearly tugging out the purple circles on his head; Mineta's eyes were glued to the scene in front of him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mina grinned down at him, looking excited beyond belief, "Bakugo and Midoriya are _dating!"_

Ochaco shushed them, waving her hand frantically but had a ghost of a smile on her face, "We have to be quiet or else they'll wake up."

"Why's that?" Some asked. Others just looked at her with a curious gaze.

"None of us knew this right?" She asked them, getting a few 'no's, "That means that they didn't want anyone to know – it's a secret. So, if they wake up-"

"Bakugo would kill us." Shoto finished, looking curious but bored. A few students glanced from the brunette in front of them to the sleeping couple on the couch.

Tenya nodded, "I see what you mean. Then we must all leave immediately. To your rooms, everyone!" A few had already been heading for the elevators.

"Too late." A deep, drowsy voice called out from the couch. Heads turned to stare at the dark red eyes glaring back at them. Katsuki scoffed, "Izuku and I are dating, so what? Do any of you have a _problem_ with that?" There was a fire burning in his eyes, daring any to oppose it.

"No!" Most called out.

"Good." He rolled his eyes, shifting the slumbering teenager above him, "Now, go away and stop shouting. This is the most he's slept in one go."

"Of course!"

"Yeah!"

"Congratulations on your relationship!"

"See you later, Bakugo!"

"I support your relationship!"

"Good night!"

Class 1-A waved anxiously at Katsuki before retreating to the elevators. The blond could hear a bit of the whispering that flew between the other teenagers but didn't bother to try to catch what exactly they were saying, too tired to even do so.

He glanced down at his boyfriend, "You should have just let me tell them in the first place, idiot. Now they're going to gossip like we're back in middle school again."

Instead of responding, Izuku nuzzled his nose into the crooked of the other boy's neck, sighing in content but did not wake up.

"Spoiled brat."

But Izuku was _his_ spoiled brat.

* * *

 **A/N – Well, I hope it was good – or at least okay. I know that it was a little fast-paced but I wasn't entirely sure what to put here or there. I did, however, really enjoy writing the Instagram story part as well as Izuku being an adorable boy who is sleepy. I also would like to apologize for how rushed the ending felt; I wanted a different ending but I wasn't sure how to write it so I just stuck with this. I guess that's all for now. Again, hope you liked it and maybe come back next time I post something for Boku no Hero Academia?**

 **Also, if you like to talk about fandoms, fanfictions, or just some random shit, consider joining my discord server: discord . gg / ezWcARV (remove the spaces)**


End file.
